1. Field
The following description relates to an intelligent video analysis system and method and, more particularly, to a system and method for analyzing and providing data acquired from a camera and a smart device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a growing demand for security, a countless number of cameras have been set up in many places. Since too many cameras are set up in a unit area, it requires a great deal of human resources and administrative burden to monitor all the data from the cameras.
The existing technology is used in a manner where, if a security sensor detects opening a door, breaking a window, a person's entrance, and the like, an event occurs and an image captured at that timing is managed. However, a sensor is able to detect only limited types of events, so that security staff still needs to focus and monitor videos.
Along with the development of a video processing technology, video analysis has been introduced in the security domain to identify an event by analyzing a video captured by a device, such as a camera. For example, video analysis is applied to analyze an image captured by a camera and detect movement in the image or to extract and analyze existence or movement of a person/vehicle in a detected area in order to reduce administrative burden. However, there is limitation in video analysis because of image complexity, which can be found in an image of crowds or a downtown area, or a photographic condition, such as a light condition.